elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion from Oblivion
|faction = Knight Orders |type = |id = b0b70y14 }} Invasion from Oblivion is a Knight Order quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent by their Knight Order to assist the Mages Guild, as both attempt to close a breach between Mundus and Oblivion. Background After completing several quests for one of the ten Knight Orders of the Iliac Bay, the Agent will be accepted into said Order. From that point on they will have to make their way up the internal rank ladder to gain more lucrative and noteworthy quests, to improve their reputation. Objectives *Speak with a Quester from a joined Knight Order. *Journey to and enter the designated dungeon. **Track down and destroy the invading Daedra. *Escape the dungeon and report back to the Quester before the time limit expires. Walkthrough After obtaining enough reputation within a Knight Order to gain the equivalent notoriety of a Marshall, the Agent will be handed a quest of great consequence. One of the Order's Questers informs them that a breach between Mundus, the mortal plane, and Oblivion, "the land of the Daedra," has been found, and the Mages Guild have requested assistance in closing it. The Agent is duly sent to the scene of the breach, told to deal with the Daedra that have already snuck through. Oblivion's opening The Agent will be told to enter one of the Iliac Bay's many dungeons to kill the theoretical lead Daedra. Inside the dungeon, the Agent will have to search for the Daedra, facing the usual variety of creatures and humanoids, although there may be several other Daedra roaming around. The death of the target Daedra is the goal, however, and the Agent will receive a communication upon its death. With that, the Agent must return to the Quester before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Rewards Upon returning to the Quester, the Agent will be informed that the "invasion" was little more than an elaborate hoax. A member of the Mages Guild had summoned a Daedra and failed to control it, and so had created the story of the breech to get the Order's attention. Because of her deception, done to avoid paying the Fighters Guild to eliminate the Daedra, the Quester willingly hands the Agent a random amount of for putting their life in extraordinary danger. The Agent will also receive a boost to their reputation within the Order, while penalties for failing the quest remain true to the Order's standards: Journal Trivia *There will be a one in four chance that the target Daedra will be: **Daedra Lord. **Daedroth. **Fire Daedra. **Frost Daedra. *NPCs will make a variety of comments referencing the quest when asked for any news: **Acceptance: "If the people of region knew what the Mages Guild knows, everyone'd riot." **Success: "The Mages Guild owes order for that fiasco over in dungeon, so I hear." **Failure: "Well, first name, as you sort of saved the world, what can I do for you?" Category:Daggerfall: Knight Order Quests